


Pink and White

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha is top dog in the bedroom. She buys Shepard a present to prove it.</p><p>A short scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Commander,” said Samantha. “This is for you.” She presented Shepard with a small flat box, which she accepted with a smile, then retreated to the bathroom.

Shepard opened up the box, pulling aside delicate folds of tissue paper to reveal the insubstantial pink and white garment nestled inside. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “Uh, Samantha, I'm not really sure...”

“Oh?” called Samantha, more a challenge than a question. “You thought that you were the experienced one? Well, I've some news for you, Shepard,” she pronounced. “You're the innocent in this relationship. You're the timid gazelle with the trembling knees, frozen, panicking while the lioness stalks her through the long grass.” 

Shepard did indeed resemble a frightened creature right now, caught with her mouth open, rabbit-in-the-headlights eyes, as Samantha emerged from the bathroom wearing a red two-piece ensemble heavy on the lace and worn with a smoldering expression that made her stomach turn over in little flips and flops.

“Now I want you to put on your new clothes for me, Shepard. I want you to show me what a pretty girl you are,” Samantha continued. Shepard was blushing all the way down to her toes.

A sashay across the room, her curves on display for Shepard to drink in, was all the persuasion it took to spur her to action. Shepard disrobed with unseemly haste, but then seemed confused as what to do next.

“Never worn one of these before, Commander?” asked Samantha, approaching and taking the soft fabric from her hands.

Shepard shook her head shyly, intimidated by the raw sexuality Samantha was emanating. “Let me help you put it on then, you blushing virgin, you.” Shepard, although not as innocent as that, was nonetheless experiencing something new right now. Someone more predatory than herself. She let Samantha unfold the lacy, ruffled, frilly pink and white teddy and followed her instructions as she held it out for her to step into. It fit her snugly in the right places, the delicate fabric like a whisper on her skin, the frills and ruffles swishing as she moved. It was absolutely not her color, but it made her feel just as Samantha had described, timid, vulnerable, and she was liking it.

Under Samantha's keen gaze Shepard felt dazed, more naked than she ever had without clothes. She unconsciously stood with her feet together, her hands clasped together in front of her, her eyes lowered, so terribly demure. Samantha raised her chin with a finger and looked her in the eyes. “Such a pretty thing. So meek. I shall enjoy ravishing you, Commander.”

The evening had started well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you know the most sensitive spot on your body, Shepard?” asked Samantha, squaring off in front of her commander.

“Umm... down here?” Shepard indicated with one hand, catching her lower lip in her teeth and looking up at Samantha, hoping that she was passing whatever test this was.

“Perhaps for most women,” replied Samantha, closing in so that Shepard could feel her breath as she spoke. “But not for you. You're a soldier.” Samantha took her by the shoulders and turned her around. While she touched her, Shepard felt warmth flood through her. Samantha spoke to the back of her neck, so close she was breaking a sweat. “You wear a uniform. Pants, shirt, belt. You wear armor. Undersuit, plates, utility harness. There's a spot down here, just under the belt line, where this little patch of satin is, which hardly ever sees daylight. It's so well protected. Never less than three layers covering it up, keeping it safe.” Samantha kissed the back of Shepard's neck delicately, barely brushing her lips against the downy hair at her nape. Shepard's knees trembled, her eyes shut, her nipples hard against the silky fabric that caressed more than it covered them.

“But right now it's so vulnerable. That's where I'm touching you, Shepard,” she continued. “Just with one fingernail. And do you know what?” she asked, but she wasn't expecting a reply. “You can feel it all the way from your knees to your nipples. It's like ice cubes on your spine and a feather on the sole of your foot. It's the moment just before the kiss, frozen. It's your safest spot, and I'm _playing_ it in the key of helpless virgin. Can you feel it?”

Shepard felt pulses of hot and cold radiating out from the small of her back, spreading across her entire body, just as Samantha described. It was on the border of being stroked and being tickled, at any moment it should be too much, but she wanted more, she wanted to dissolve completely into this feeling. “Y.. yes,” she babbled, “yes, I can feel it, it's amazing, don't stop.”

“Shepard,” replied Samantha, mockingly. “I haven't even touched you yet.”

Shepard's eyes flew open and she turned around to face Samantha, the ruffles on the soft pink teddy flapping in the air. She couldn't maintain an accusatory expression, not dressed as she was, not in the face of Samantha's superior smirk and tight little curves. All she could do was blush, and avert her eyes, her protest dying on her lips.

“If I'm that persuasive, just imagine how it'll be when I do touch you,” Samantha continued, her finger at Shepard's chin again, guiding her eyes. “Imagine how slowly, how frustratingly I'm going to cover every inch of your body. How you're going to feel. Maybe I'll tease you for hours with just one fingernail. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Shepard, her mouth dry, her eyes wide, could do nothing to prevent her rapid breathing from giving her away.


End file.
